Haruno Sakura's Enema Fetish
by remembery
Summary: With the help of Ino, Sakura discovers the pleasures of receiving an enema. InoSaku, yuri, lemon.


**Haruno Sakura's Enema Fetish**

**Warning: this story contains graphic descriptions, but no scat.**

Haruno Sakura is the brightest student of her year at Konoha's academy, but recently, this alone hasn't been satisfying enough. Like all girls around her age, she was starting to go through puberty and was quickly gaining an interest in guys. With the exception of Naruto though, the guys at school weren't the least bit interested in her, and she swiftly concluded that it was because she wasn't beautiful enough. Ino, on the other hand, was very popular with the guys. These two girls had been rivals since they were children, but today, Sakura decided to swallow her pride and ask Ino for advice.

Classes had just ended for the day, and Ino welcomed Sakura into her house. Her parents were on a mission in another country, so Ino didn't mind company, even if it was Sakura.

"Honestly…" Ino said as she took off her shoes. "I never imagined that I would be helping an enemy, especially one who's also into Sasuke."

"Like I said, I will help you out with school in exchange."

"Fine, let's go up to my room and we'll get started."

Sakura followed Ino up the stairs, and Ino prompted her to enter the room first. Sakura took a couple of steps in and heard the door lock behind her.

"Is that really necessary, Ino? No one's even home."

Ignoring her, Ino proceeded to flick the lights on and close the window curtains as well. Then, she went to her desk and took out a pencil case. Opening it, she revealed a whole collection of pink bottles, each wrapped in transparent plastic. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"My secret to beauty is these disposable enemas. There's an old Japanese belief that it's our shit that makes us ugly, and that if we flush it out regularly, we will look more attractive."

Ino set the pencil case down on her desk, picked up one of the pink bottles and tore off its plastic packaging. Sakura was watching it intensely, noticing the roundness of the bulb, and the tube at the end of it that was clearly meant for insertion.

"Have you ever had one of these before?" Ino asked innocently. Sakura quickly shook her head and said no. That was a lie, of course. When Sakura was younger, she once suffered from constipation. When her parents explained to her what an enema was, she was terrified and ran for it. She was eventually cornered though, and her father pinned her down and forcefully removed her pants while her mother pried her legs open and spread her butt cheeks, revealing her anus. Sakura had a vivid recollection of crying silent tears as the tip of the enema was inserted into her anus, and the feeling of absolute submission and embarrassment as the fluid flowed into her. Sakura's face reddened as she recalled all of this.

"Ino… I've changed my mind. I-"

Before Sakura could say another word, Ino pushed her down onto the bed. "Listen here, Sakura. You're the one who came asking for help. It's pathetic to run away when you're scared of something as little as an enema."

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Letting go of the enema for a moment, Ino softly choked Sakura to keep her lying down, and lifted Sakura's red qui pao and pulled down her tight black leggings with her free hand. Sakura made attempts to kick and to squirm out of it, but Ino made full use of her body to keep the squirming under control as she undressed her. By the end of this, all Sakura had on was her black panties. Ino cupped Sakura's modest breasts, making Sakura's light pink nipples instantly harden.

"Ino… please, stop this…"

Ino picked up the enema she had set down moments ago and removed the cap at the end of the tube. She held it in front of Sakura's face to let her admire it. Sakura could see the clear fluid inside of the translucent pink bottle, and the hole at the end of the pinky-length tube where the liquid would gush out when the bottle was squeezed. "Don't worry, Sakura, these come pre-lubricated." Aware of Ino's stubbornness, Sakura stopped fighting back. Now that it's come this far, it was going to happen no matter what, and she was tired of resisting.

"Now, Sakura, I want you to get into a doggie position." Sakura nodded and assumed the position. Ino chuckled and gently slapped Sakura's ass. "I didn't think you would know what I meant. You're naughtier than I thought, Haruno Sakura." Sakura felt even more embarrassed now. _Of course I know what this position is_, she thought to herself. _I've been masturbating to the fantasy of being fucked doggie style for the last few months, after all_.

Ino pulled Sakura's panties down to her feet, and proceeded to spread Sakura's butt cheeks as wide as she could. Sakura's rose bud looked very tight. Ino brought the enema to Sakura's anus and began to push the tip of it in. Sakura clenched her fists and bit her lip as she felt the cold tube entering her anus. Once the tube of the enema had been pushed all the way in, a whim struck Ino and she decided to start sliding the tube in and out. Sakura began to moan, and Ino began to quicken the pace of the in-and-out motion, and even started rubbing Sakura's clitoris. The enema hadn't even been given yet, and already, Sakura was getting wet from the teasing. Noticing this, Ino pushed the tube in one last time, and with no warning, slowly started squeezing the fluid into the helpless Sakura's ass. Not being able to take it it anymore, juice squirted from Sakura's vagina onto Ino's bed. Sakura's whole body tightened and trembled as the fluid continued to be injected inside of her. The enema that traumatized her when she was little was now confusingly orgasmic, so much so that he had unknowingly stuck her tongue out and was smiling and salivating from the one of a kind sensation. Her body had betrayed her, but it felt so good that she didn't care.

Ino pulled the enema out and put it in front of Sakura's face again. Sakura could still see some of the fluid that Ino couldn't squeeze in the first time, and she could smell the scent of her anus coming from the tube.

"You need to take every last drop," said Ino, as she reinserted the enema into Sakura. Sakura's anus was even more sensitive now that she was recovering from her orgasm, and the reinsertion of the tube was such a strong sensation that she yelped naughtily. Ino squeezed the remainder of the enema fluid into Sakura. Sakura began to notice a burning sensation in her ass.

"Ino, it burns inside. I need to use the washroom."

"That's normal, Sakura. This is a glycerin enema and it's supposed to burn. If you don't hold it in, it will be useless."

Sakura was going to protest, but then she felt one of Ino's fingers making their way into her anus.

"I don't have a butt plug for you, so I'm going to use my fingers instead."

With her index finger now completely inside of Sakura's anus, Ino could feel how slippery it was, and how Sakura was contracting the walls of her anus to try and hold the enema in. Ino could also feel it getting wetter and wetter, to the point where it felt like her whole finger was surrounded by Sakura's anal juice. Ino started sliding her finger in and out. Sakura was still shivering, and was breathing really heavily how. It was clear that she was being turned on again, because this time she was rubbing her clit by herself. Ino was now pushing her middle finger inside too. Some of the enema was leaking out of Sakura's anus but Ino didn't mind. Ino began to kiss and grope Sakura all over her body, and Sakura kissed back furiously. Neither of them had any clue how attractive the female body was until today.

At last, a sense of relief overwhelmed Sakura. Sakura watched Ino curiously as she got up to fetch another enema.

"One usually isn't enough for a thorough cleaning," Ino said, smiling. Sakura smiled back and assumed the doggie position once more.


End file.
